


Opening Night Jitters

by allmilhouse



Category: The Producers (1968)
Genre: M/M, Makeout Session, awkward reassuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse
Summary: It's the night before 'Springtime for Hitler' premieres, and Leo Bloom is freaking out. Fortunately Max has thought of a way to calm him down.





	Opening Night Jitters

“Write this down!” Max Bialystock boomed, pulling away from his partner for a moment. “It’s a banner moment- first time in ten weeks that I’ve finally gotten you to shut up!”

Lying on the couch underneath Max, Leo Bloom blushed and pouted in equal measure. First of all, this wasn’t exactly true. The first time they met, Leo was near catatonic even. And tonight he definitely was. After a long anxious breakdown and much pacing back and forth at the office (“My new carpet!” Max had lamented), Leo was quiet and nearly non-responsive. The only thing that had garnered a response was Max bodily pulling him into a cab and taking him home. (“Woulda rather taken Ulla home,” Max had grumbled at one point, but now, lying under Max after a passionate make out session, Leo was guessing that was another lie).

“Aha! Still quiet! I should’ve thought of this weeks ago!” Max cheered, amazed that he was still getting the last word.

“I’m just nervous is all,” Leo finally squeaked, still blushing.

“About this?” Max gestured between the two of them. “Please, you’re not the first coworker I’ve taken home. And you’re doing fine. This your first time? I know you’re an accountant, but you’re in the theatre now and-”

“No! No, no no no,” Leo interrupted, somehow managing to blush even more. “That’s not it. Well, it might be now, now you’ve got me thinking about it. How many-? No, no, I’m nervous about tomorrow night!”

“Ah! Opening night jitters, that’s all,” Max said, more calmly and reassuringly than Leo assumed he could muster.

“But this is no ordinary opening night!” He continued, still upset. “There’s so much at stake for us! There’s so many things that could still go wrong!”

Max sighed, and pulled back far enough to sit upright. Which might have been a mistake, as Leo looked even more concerned at the space growing between them. Max was starting to regret picking this overemotional, inconsolable, big-eyed sweetheart as an accomplice.

“Have I ever steered you wrong?” he started, “wait, Leo, listen. It’s all a risk. Scam theatre, legit theatre, life. It’s all a gamble. You never know how it’s all going to shake out. You gotta just, either have faith or fake up some confidence, Leo! Life goes on no matter what! But we invested a lot in this- time, money, effort. We’ll pull it off!” He smiled triumphantly, but Leo still looked like a scared puppy. “Oh, goddammit Leo! It’ll be fine! The show will open-”

“No, no, you- I’m not worried about the show now,” Leo shyly got out. “You’re right. The show will open, and we’ll be there, and it’ll be alright.”

“And that’s the face you make when everything’s alright?” Max asked incredulously.

“No, now you’ve got me worried about, uh, this,” Leo mumbled, gesturing between the two of them. “I actually haven’t done this before, with a guy at least. And I don’t know what I’m doing, and you clearly do, and what are we doing anyway? Is this a one night thing? Are you just trying to make me feel better? Are you-?”

“Slow down,” Max instructed, placing his hand on Leo’s chest and leaning back down over him. Leo obeyed instantly and Max made a mental note to look into that later on.

“Sorry,” Leo smiled weakly. “I’m just nervous.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Max chuckled back, leaning down to kiss Leo’s neck. He felt Leo reach out to touch his stomach and instinctively moved his partner’s hands to his shoulders.

“Ticklish?” Leo asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You wish,” he smirked, before ducking his head out of Leo’s view. “No, it’s uh, experience. Most people I’m with don’t like how big I am. Don’t like being reminded of the fat.”

“No! Is that a joke?” Max had tensed up above him, and Leo was now in the awkward, unfamiliar place of having to be the calm and collected one. He took Max’s head in his hands and turned to look him in the eyes.

“No one wants to be with Max Bialystock without wanting to feel all the strength and power he brings,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss the older man.

It took Max a moment to respond, but he deepened the kiss, eager to see what kind of reactions he could pull from his very emotional accountant. Sure enough, the skittish man flailed, managing to knock Max off the couch and onto the floor.

"Oops."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I rewrote it three times and it kept getting worse, and I just gave up. Sorry.


End file.
